


The Demon and His Angels

by Consulting_Otter_of_221B



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Angels and Demons, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Beetlejuice The Musical, Beetlelands Week 2020, Cuddles, Demons, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Golden Couple, Goldenbeetle, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, I rarely write fluff, I'll go down with this ship, M/M, Mothers Day, Multi, Netherworld, No Smut, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Softness, beetlelands, but here is the fluffiest of ghosts, just fluff, one bed, relationships, warmth, what even are tags anymore, what the heck am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Otter_of_221B/pseuds/Consulting_Otter_of_221B
Summary: Posted on my Tumblr Maitlandmischief for Beetlelands Week 2020. A mashup of prompts 1-3.Beetlejuice is hurting, and the golden couple is there to hold him and comfort him.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 39





	The Demon and His Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Tumblr Maitlandmischief for Beetlelands Week 2020. A mashup of prompts 1-3. 
> 
> This is much shorter than my usual works. I wrote this last month and forgot to post it here. Enjoy! If there are any prompts you would like, I will make a series of short drabbles. Just leave your prompt in the comments!

Everyone's favorite ghost with the most was perched outside on the roof overlooking Winter River. It was 3am and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A beautiful view. He stared up at the star that bore his name sake. He often searched for it when he was feeling particularly lonely. Tonight was one such night. He liked to brush off his feelings. He was the Ghost With the Most. Nonchalant. Horny. Mischievous. Carefree. Not weak.

But sometimes, when no one was looking, when the whole house was asleep and his thoughts got loud, he let his sharp-toothed grin crumple away as green-tinted tears threatened to spill over his pale cheeks. It had been 6 months since the incident. Friendships had been forged from the flames and the family had strived to move on. He even found himself being scooped up by the vanilla couple and accepted into their relationship.

For the first time, he had a home.

Mother's day had come and gone. It had been rough for Barbara. Bj had scoured the netherworld library and nurseries for any sign of the baby that almost was, to no avail. For her sake, he had brushed aside any sappy emotions he had felt and tried to be strong for her. And for Lydia.

The sun had rose and set, the event consisting of a trip to Emily and Barbaras Graves and dinner out for the Deetzes. Adam and Barbara had treated Barbara to a special dinner. Her husband had made up her favorite meal, and BJ had used his ghost magic to shower the attic in her favorite plants and flowers. The trio ended their evening in cuddles. The Maitlands had drifted off to sleep in BJ's arms on the couch. Until Beej was left alone with his thoughts. And now here he sat on the roof. Alone with the memories of his now deceased (again) demon mother. The memories kept him up and seemed to replay in his mind. He choked up and finally let the tears spill over.

'I was never good enough for you.'

'You left me to rot alone.'

'What did I do wrong?'

These thoughts and more echoed in his skull so loudly it reached the minds of the Maitlands. His shoulders shook and he hugged his knees, burying his face in his tattered, striped slacks.  
Had a heaven existed in this world, the Maitlands would have been reincarnated as angels. They had a warmth about them despite their eternally cold state. They could sense the energy of their loved ones and always knew when they're light was needed. They blinked their eyes open as the demons thoughts echoed in their supernatural subconscious. They looked at each other and, without a word, nodded knowingly and floated up to their precious demon.

They wrapped their arms around him and held him close without a word. He let himself break and be held. He cried for what felt like an eternity, Adam tracing circles on his back and Barbara whispering soft words of love and healing. If one paid attention, one might have noticed a hint of a faint glow over the heads of the newlydeads as they comforted their lover.

Eventually BJ felt himself being moved by them into the attic. He felt himself laid down and held between them on something soft. They'd been together for 2 months, and BJ had never shared their bed. Despite his obnoxious teasing, he was actually rather shy about it. Though he had also never felt as though he belonged there. Now there he was, wrapped in the surprisingly chillingly warm embrace of his lovers. He curled up close against Barbara's chest as she ran her fingers through his purple turning soft pink hair. Adam holding him from behind and continuing to rub his arm gently and lovingly.

Yes. He belonged there. The three of them. In one bed. The demon and his angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave any prompts in the comments below and leave a kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
